The Agarest Dating Show!
by EderNimrais
Summary: Winfield somehow defies time and space and brings a special guest to the inn Leonhardt and company are staying for the anniversary of a show no one on Agarest has probably never heard of.


They say the best way to celebrate an event is with two things, people you love and lots of alcohol. Although the former was taken away for poor Ellis' sake, that did not stop some people from bringing their own drinks, hence case Vira-Lorr coming with almost a keg of the stuff at the crew's surprise. Out of everyone in the inn that the owner was more than willing to let them celebrate after helping free the town from orcs and goblins, Leonhardt was the most worried. What could possibly cause the hero of the land to be on edge you may ask, he could fight with the best of them and if things got bad, Leo could always rely on his friends and comrades to help him out. The problem was-

"Greatnesses as entered the building ladies!" And right on cue, Winfield made his presence known to every soul in the building who looked at him and went back to whatever they were doing. Nobody however noticed that Winfield's first word was plural which means more than one. Leo noticed that indeed the man did not come empty-handed and with a box. He walked casually to Leonhardt and took a seat across him and placed the box to his right. "Hello oh lord."

"Good afternoon Winfield, what can I do for you tonight?" Leo said and sipped a cup of tea while curious as to what idea the man across from him had in his box.

"You can begin by opening this present." Winfield said and pushed it the small square to the leader of the group. Leonhardt gave a suspicious look at the gunslinger who smiled. "Don't look at me like that, it won't hurt you, I promise." Winfield said as Leonhardt made perhaps the biggest mistake of the soon to be over year and believed him.

"Very well Winfield, let us see what you have." Leonhardt said and carefully took the wrapping off and saw it was tapped closed. Leo got up, grabbed a pair of scissors and cut open the box. Opening the fins, a bright light engulfed the man as Winfield's grin widened. Everyone else was taken by complete surprise and could not respond. After a couple of seconds of the light blinding them, it dissipated and everyone rubbed their eyes from having them seared. Leonhardt was the first to get his sight back and saw that Winfield was standing next to another person with blue hair. At first glance, Leo thought he was a different version of Winfield.

"And now the fun starts, the boy looking at us is the one and the ladies are her, her, and her." Winfield said pointing at Leonhardt, then Fyuria, Elaine and finally Luana for the foreign man. What was heard next shocked the leader of this lustrous group.

"A Syrium and two humans, somewhat reminds me of home, except we don't have another human." The blue haired man said but it was his voice that shocked Leo, he sounded identical to Winfield. A slight hint of fear hit the ladies of the room of having another Winfield clone in the group.

"Can someone please explain what is going on please?" Fyuria asked getting back in her seat along with the other two ladies the pervert pointed at.

"Of course, this here is the God among Gods, the founder of the legendary 'Rules of the Gentleman.' series which in my option should be law, and is from the past, he is-"

"Excuse me, did you just say he was from the past?" Leo asked thinking he was hearing things.

"Indeed my loyal follower did, my name is Eugene Lagrange, and today, we." Eugene put his hand around the back neck of Winfield and the two smiled. "Are going to hook you up with one of these three lovely ladies tonight my dear boy!" He shouted as somehow the two got a hold of headsets, microphones and the man himself.

"it's time…" Winfield began, having an unnecessary pause. "For The Agarest Dating Show!" Winfield shouted as fireworks went off in the background and the bartender pressed a button and clapping was heard in the room. Somehow, everyone but Leonhardt, the three poor ladies, and the men of the highest caliber were moved behind the bar stools which Virr-Lorr decided to fill her mug with a nearby keg enjoy the show. The tables and chairs were moved and a stage where local bands would play was had lights and a chair which they threw Leo into.

"Welcome to the show people, please say hello to our guess of the hour, Leonhardt Raglan!" Eugene said as the bartender pressed the button again and clapping ensued. Ellis also decided to clap but only a couple of times. "How are you doing on our special edition of the show mister Raglan?" Eugene put the microphone in Leonhardts face who was still trying to take in everything that just happened.

"He is still shocked that he was chosen out of millions of people to appear on the show my friend, let us move on to the beautiful ladies of the night!" Winfield said and by some way that no one but the two man knew how, one of the walls opened up to see the three missing ladies in a chair wondering what is going on as well. Moving to the glass panel where Fyuria is, Winfield asked his first question. "What is your name my dear?"

"You already know my name Winfield, let me out before I-" She began but Winfield turned around before she could finish and began his own statement.

"This lovely Syrium we have tonight could be considered a firecracker so to speak. Her age is 86 and-"

"HOW THE ***BEEP*** DO YOU KNOW MY AGE!?" Fyuria shouted but the one word that gave the sentence emphasize was beeped out.

"Please do choose better words, we are live madam." Winfield said which anger the Syrium even more.

"Let me ***BEEP* **out or I will shove that ***BEEP* **thing up your***BEEP***!**" **She shouted as her words were blocked out once more.

"Like I said folks, one heck of a firecracker at times. These two have spent time together, wishing on shooting stars and other romantic stuff like that." Winfield said as the other two ladies did not know that as Winfield walked down to the next glass panel which contained Elaine. "And what is your name Miss Knight?"

"You know my name Winfield, it is Elaine."

"You see folk, ladies do know how to behave properly, even in a confided panel so to speak. Yes, the ladies in the center panel's name is Elaine, a former general of the Gridamas army, much like our contestant tonight and is also a long time friend who said he would always be there for her, how sweat." Again, another piece of private material has been spilled as the human went to the final panel which contained the danced of the group.

"Hello Winfield, my name is Luana, I like dancing, giving to orphans and other things, just to name a few." Luana said as Winfeld smiled but saw she was trying to get past her part with what she did for him.

"Not often that you have a person answer a question, even before you ask it. That dancing with Leonhardt must have done something." Winfield snickered as all the ladies had their personal secrets with Leonhardt exposed.

"And now since we have the introductions out of the way, let us begin the fun part, questions!" Eugene shouted and pulled out a couple of cards from the coat pocket and walked next to the male. "Here is how our show works mister Raglan-"

"Please, just call me Leonhardt."

"You hear that folks, even the most noble of men prefer for himself to be call by his name instead of by some glamorous name. The show works like this Leonhardt, I hand you a card, you read it and the lovely ladies in the panels will answer it. This will repeat until you go through three questions." Eugene said and handed Leo the first card.

"What do you like about this handsome devil sitting in the chair before you…?" Leonhardt said and was wondering what he just read.

"Alright Miss Firecracker, you get to say what you like about him first." Winfield said as he knew if the glass panel wasn't there, he would get pounded into oblivion. Zerva, meanwhile was having to be held back by a couple of the members of the party while the drunk was enjoying the show. Ellis looked at the keg and got a glass thinking it was a clean water but with a coloring and sat next to Virr-Lorr.

"W-Well… he is not like most humans I know, he is nice, kind, and always willing to help others at first notice, despite being of different race then him." She said and blushed a little at the confession.

"How romantic, what about you Miss Knight?"

"Myself and Leo have known each other for a very long time and it is who he is that makes me like him for who he is."

"Come on sister, say that you want love him!" Virr-Lorr shouted in a drunk state at the human who blushed a crimson rose at hearing this.

"Nothing quite like childhood love, don't you think Eugene?"

"Compared to love that I see at home, it is much easier, I tell ya. What about you their dancing star?"

"Leo is just a lovable man who is just perfect in anyway, he is my knight in shining armour."

"Sounds like a fairytale love to me, very cute; On to the next card." Winfield said and Eugene gave the Spirit Vessel another card.

"For the reader, if you had to point out one thing that you admire about the women on the panel, what would it be? Well, Fyuria is easy. You are just so strong, even in situation that normal people would break in, it inspirers me to continue fighting regardless of how bad it is."

"T-Thank you Leo…"

"Elaine, if anything I can say about you, it is your loyalty to your people and friends over the kingdom we both serves and left behind. Luana, despite us having the shortest amount of time together among you three, it has not been without fun. Whenever I am around you, I can let go of the shackles that way me down in life and relax."

"I am glad to here that."

"This is going to make me cry, on to the next question Eugene before that happens." Winfield said as Eugene smiled at this and Leo looked it over and blushed.

"I am not reading this out loud." Leonhardt said in a stern face and handed the card back.

"But you have to Leonhardt, it is for the show." Eugene said as Leo rose from his chair and looked him dead in the eyes. "Oh come on, for the fans." Eugene said and pointed to the two drunken females, and the Syrium who was being restrained by the rest of the group who weren't caged up.

"What is the question Leo?" Zerva said as Leonhardt took back the card, walked over to the brother to one of the females and whispered it and held the card up to him. If a Syrium could turn red with anger, it just happened.

"WINFIELD!" Zerva shouted and threw the remained members along with the card off of his body and pulled out his scythe with a vengeance. Said card landed in front of the ladies trapped in the panels and read it in unison. All three blushed a crimson storm but did nothing since Fyuria's brother was going to either kill or bring both men to the brink of death.

"Operation Dip Dip Potato Chip is a go, RUN!" Winfield shouted and the two men who had the same voice actors began to run around the room for their very lives.

"Come on Zerva, hit him once for me!" Vira-Lorr exclaimed and chugged down his mug of beer along with the High Elf who was a child.

"Craziest. New Years party. Ever." Leonhardt said and proceeded to free the trapped females one by one who went after Winfield and Eugene along with Zerva. Leonhardt gave a sigh and went off t bed and try to forget everything that has transpired tonight

* * *

**Author's Notes – **There is no way that the person who gave me a suggestion expected to see something like this, even I am a little shocked that I actually did it.


End file.
